


Appreciated

by DMichelleWrites



Series: Ficlets [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: A lunch date between Star City's power couple turns in a long-awaited conversation about the next step in their journey together. With the craziness of their lives, sometimes it's nice to appreciate the little things.





	Appreciated

( _Olicity Big Belly Burger screen cap from[this](https://twitter.com/CW_Arrow/status/914897790743932928) promo_ )

Fingertips race across a keyboard. Her digits falter as Felicity skims multiple documents for Oliver’s Enterprises to become Smoak Enterprises — so many protocols, inspections, and stress before she can even think about hiring any new employees. This loft once filled with new promises now felt barren and empty. She simply needed some peace and quiet, or so Felicity thought. Heels clack against the dark hardwood. She gazes out the large floor to ceiling window with an amazing view of the cityscape, hoping to find some clarity.

“C’mon, Smoak.” The blonde hacker tells herself. “Get out of your head.”

Felicity is used to being alone, but as of late, the silence seems deafening. She and Oliver agree to take things slower. If by slower, they mean a key to her boyfriend’s and William’s apartment on a third date. Then, yes, they’ve taken their relationship one step at a time. Her clothes in the loft are sparse - most in drawers or a whole side of the closet at her beau’s new digs. The upcoming CEO mainly keeps this space as a secondary office, wardrobe, and nap space. But it isn’t home - not anymore.

Palming her forehead, Felicity berates, “No, no, no. We’ve talked about this, and now you’re talking to yourself like some crazy blonde lady. All that’s missing is a cat.”

A stomach rumble interrupts her next sentence.

“Guess I better get something to eat.”

The doorbell ring jolts her. It follows a few knocks at the front door. She stretches on her tiptoes, suede boots creasing as Felicity peers through the peephole. She undoes three locks. Her magenta painted lips tick up in a soft smile. Oliver checks the bag quickly, glancing up at his girlfriend with a smirk.

“Delivery for Ms. Smoak.” Oliver greets, stepping inside their former abode.

She plays along, “My, my. I don’t seem to remember anything about Big Belly Burger making home deliveries, Mr. Mayor. I must be something special.”

“Mm, you know you are.”

“You’re such a s-.”

He drops the takeout on a side table by couch. Oliver cuts his lady off with a passionate kiss - an all-consuming, forget-how-to-breath-correctly smooch - one they should’ve done when he found the team on Lian Yu. But there was just so much going on around them. Her hands settle on his increasingly salt and pepper. While her man may be a little less blonde, he’s still as handsome as ever. His thumbs pool her dimples. He lightly nibbles on her lower lip before the stupid need for oxygen becomes too great. Though, in typical Oliver fashion, he follows one kiss up with a quick peck like a cherry atop a sundae.

“I missed you, Hon.”

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her orange dress, his girl points out, “You saw me on Thursday - whole lot of me at the bunker in case you forgot.”

“That’s a whole day. See? Never enough.”

“For once, I agree, so… Wait! Oh, no. Did I forget a lunch date today?”

“You’re fine, Felicity. I just thought it’d be a nice surprise.”

“Okay.” His girlfriend suggests, leading him over to the couch, “Eat while we work?”

He nods. Oliver ordered all her favorites a Big Belly Buster with a Strawberry Iceberg shake and a side of onion rings. He chomped down on a gut busting triple stack - a burger of Rene’s he claimed is disgusting. But now he’s changed his tune.He tops that off with a side of shoestring cut fries and a vanilla milkshake. They can’t avoid talking about work when Oliver and Felicity are both going over files. Any time the power couple sends together is worth it.

Happiness radiates all over her face, though it goes South when a thought pops into her head.

Playing with her fingertips, Oliver prompts, “You alright?”

“Hmm…” Felicity replies after a long beat, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just something at work.”

“Uh-huh,” answers her guy in disbelief. He gestures to her telltale crinkly eyebrows, “Truth, please.”

“I-I can’t. It’s too soon.”

His brows furrow, “What’s too soon?”

“Well, I’m just spitballing here. What if I use this key you gave me to your apartment say all the time?”

He looks at her in confusion “Then you’d be going back and forth to your loft, and that’d make no sense.”

“No, what if I move all my stuff into your place?”

“Then all your stuff would be at my place. Again, it’s the whole going back and forth problem.”

Felicity grips his shoulders, leaning in, “What if - and this is after we talk to William and Raisa of course - I move in with you guys permanently, and you understand what I’m saying?”

A big grin crosses his face.

“I’m in, but this might take a minute for William to process. He’s gone through a lot in the past seven months.”

Night dips into day. Oliver and Felicity want to casually bring up this conversation after dessert.

“Hey Will?”

The preteen responds, “Yeah.”

“Mind if we talk to you about stuff?”

“Dad, I already had the birds and the bees talk with Mom last year.”

“No, no.” He sighs in a mixture of relief and anticipation. “Well, alright. Let’s just get right to the point. How would you feel about Felicity living with us?”

“Is that what we’re doing already?”

Felicity interjects, “Not exactly.”

“Oh, no?” He checks off, “Last week, I found your glasses by my backpack. Thank goodness, it was only your glasses. You’re over here for breakfast and dinner at least five days out of the week. And you have…” William clears his throat, making air quotes, “‘sleepovers’ with Dad every Thursday night. I’m fine with it.”

“Are you sure, Bud? We don’t want you to feel overwhelmed.”

“Dad, I’m twelve - not four. I’m going to be fine. I think it’ll make things easier anyway.”

“Okay, then it’s settled.”

“Cool.” William prompts, “So can Felicity and I play Scrabble while you do the dishes?”

“Nice try.” Felicity smirks, walking alongside, “C'mon he cooked, so it’s only fair.”

Felicity has the sweetest boyfriend and his son is just as thoughtful. Most things in their lives are never this easy, but she sure appreciates how simple some transitions can be. In the end, it’s closing on one chapter, only to start another as a blended family in their book of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, if my formatting is off, my laptop has gone to Tech Village Heaven in the sky, so stories are written on my phone and tablet.  
> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
